


Reality Jump

by Rivendale



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendale/pseuds/Rivendale
Summary: This wasn't a planned trip into another reality, but Q was bored. This is what happens when team Voltron finds themselves visited by an omnipotent being who gets bored easily. He likes new playthings and the Voltron team has become his new toy. The problem they face is how do they help the Federation defeat The Borg?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Meeting Q

I don't own Star Trek the Next Generation or Voltron Legendary Defender. I'm taking the characters out for a spin.

 

Bored again the dark-haired imp thought as he scanned the dimensions for something to do. He brightened slightly but frowned again at the thought of Picard yelling at him to get off his ship.

Maybe something else would ease his boredom, and then he saw it. A Castle that flew through space in one of those dimensions. He recognized that ship and wondered how King Alfor was faring. A smirk pulled at his lips as he disappeared.

 

Princess Allura stood on the bridge of the Castle of Lions as it flew through space towards the Blade of Marmora base. Her dark skin glowed from under the Balmeran Crystal that hung over her head powering the huge ship. Her white hair was tinged a lite blue from the crystal.

All the Paladins sat in their chairs and Coran. The ginger-haired, mustachioed Altean stood at his position at the helm of the ship. Everything was in order, but there was a hint of uneasiness but also excitement in the air.

A bright flash appeared, and a man appeared with dark hair with blueish green eyes. He smiled at everyone as the Paladins leaped out of their chairs. Shiro activated his Galra arm and held it back in a ready position if needed.

"Is this any way to welcome a fellow traveler?" the man asked. He glanced around, "Where is King Alfor?"

"What do you want with my father, and who the quiznak are you?" Princess Allura asked as her large purple eyes narrowed.

"Ah, so that would make you Princess Allura."

Coran turned around and stared at the man, but he groaned as the realization came over him. "Be careful Princess, this being is dangerous."

Before the dark-haired man could say anything in response to Coran Princess Allura spoke. She held her head high, "For your information, my father was killed by Zarkon ten thousand years ago."

"Oh, what a shame. I was looking for some fun."

Keith glared at him, "You never answered the Princess's question. Who are you?"

The dark-haired man looked around again. "Oh please Princess, don't tell me you now have humans for Paladins. How the mighty have fallen." He shook his head as he tsked. "To answer your question I am Q from the Q continuum."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't care what it means," Allura replied. "Get the quiznak off my ship."

The being known as Q groaned. "You just had to go there. Now I have to teach you some manners." He snapped his fingers, and a light flashed over Allura and in her space stood a dark-colored poodle with white hair on its head.

Shiro lowered his arm as it deactivated. "Look, we have no idea who you are. But we can come to some agreement if you turn her back into herself."

A whine came from Allura.

The man known as Q looked around him again. "There's only seven of you. Hmm… not enough, but you might still be able to provide me with some entertainment." He thought again, and his face brightened. "I know." He said as he snapped his fingers and Allura regained her original shape. "Let's see how you deal with a new problem that confounds an old friend of mine."

He snapped his fingers again, and he disappeared off the ship.

Coran looked up at the viewscreen. "By the ancients what is that?"

"It looks like a ship of some kind, but where could it have come from and where are we?" Allura asked as she stared at the ship in equal size as the Castle of Lions but in a distinctly different shape.

"We're being hailed," Coran spoke.

Shiro stepped up beside the ginger-haired Altean. "Put it on screen."

They all saw a man who stood in the center of the screen with two people flanking him. He was balding, but the amazing thing was this man was human. He spoke with a definite English sounding accent. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets Starship Enterprise. Identify yourself, or we'll be forced to fire upon you."

The Paladins glanced at each other as Pidge spoke up from her seat. "He must have plucked us up out of own reality and put us in a different one."

Hunk gazed at the screen, "One where humans made it into space."

Allura stood her ground as she held her head high, "I am Princess Allura of the Planet Altea. We seem to have been taken from our reality and placed in this one."

"We've never heard of the Planet Altea."

The dark-haired woman standing next to the Captain said, "I sense no deception from her."

Picard nodded. "How did you get to this reality, as you put it?"

"Would you believe by someone who calls himself Q?"

Picard closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to cringe. He opened them again. "Yes, I do. We've had dealings with him ourselves." He paused for a moment. Perhaps you should beam over here, and we can talk about this situation."

It was Coran's turn to scratch his head. "Beam, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you have transporters?" Picard asked.

"No, we don't. What is a transporter?"

"Put your ship in orbit with ours, and we'll beam you over," Picard replied.

Coran nodded as he turned to the Princess.

"Do as he says Coran."


	2. Jouriet IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron Team and The Enterprise crew seek to find what happened to the Federation Colony on Jouret IV

Chapter 2 – Jouret IV 

I don't own Star Trek the Next Generation or Voltron Legendary Defender. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin.

 

The transporter hummed as Mr. O'Brien engaged the machine. Seven figures began to materialize on the transporter pads before him. Lieutenant Worf and two security guards stood nearby watching the progress.

The Klingon fingered his phaser that was attached to the belt on his hip. He didn't like surprises and coming from a warrior race and raised by human parents he was honor and duty bound to serve his captain and ship with all the courage he possessed.

Seven people materialized on the pads before the Starfleet crew. Princess Allura stood tall and proud in her regal glory and flowing gown she wore in diplomatic meetings most of the time.

Her friend, and royal advisor at her side. Shiro and the others in their Paladin armor arranged around the Altean pair as both a security team and honor guard.

Shiro flinched slightly at the sight of the Klingon as he told himself to get a grip. He's met many different races now, but this one was entirely different. The man he focused on had a high forehead with a ridge that ran down the center of his brown complected head. Dark bushy and upswept eyebrows over a pair of piercing dark almost black eyes stared back at him over a full mouth with a mustache that didn't quite meet in the middle and a goatee on the chin.

The man also had dark hair that hung down to his collar with almost reddish-brown highlights. He wore a metallic sash over his right shoulder that hung across his yellow and black uniform that crossed over his body to his left hip. His voice was gruff when he spoke. "I am Lieutenant Worf. I'm to escort your party to the conference room."

Princess Allura gave the man a nod and silently compared him to humans. She stepped forward off the transporter and turned around the room. "Interesting form of travel," she said as she kept the expression on her face to slight interest. "However, it's not as thrilling as riding in a Lion."

No one in the room said a word although the man with the sandy brown curly hair seemed curious, he didn't give voice.

 

The door to the conference room opened and inside there sat a long conference room table which curved like a quarter moon. On the wall behind the chair which the Captain sat was a viewscreen that was flush with the wall. On another wall stood a grained wood wall where different replica's of ships sat which all bore the name Enterprise from seafaring to starships.

Picard stood as he tugged down his uniform shirt. "Princess, please take a seat."

"Thank you," she said as she sat down in the furthest chair at the end of the conference room table. She took a glance out of the row of windows which provided her a view of the Castle of Lions.

The Paladins took up positions around her as Coran sat in the chair next to her. Shiro stood to her right while Keith stood on her left. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge each took seats at the table.

Captain Picard with a slight smile curving at his lips returned to his seat. "You said you had a meeting with Q?"

"Yes, we did. He said he was bored and had the nerve to turn me into some creature."

Coran cleared his throat. "I did try to warn you, Princess, after I recognized who he was."

Picard didn't beat about the bush, "Care to explain?"

Coran replied as he sat his gloved hands on the table and interlaced his fingers together. "Before the war with the Galra started King Alfor received a visit from this creature who called himself Q. At that time he was also bored, and this was several deca-phoebs before Princess Allura was born."

Counselor Troi, who sat near Picard chose that moment to speak, "Deca-phoebs."

Pidge knowing how confused they had been until they finally figured out how the Alteans told time smiled at the woman, "It's an equivalent of Earth years."

Picard glanced between the pair. "We need to find out what's going on and if Q fits into the mystery, we have down on the planet below us."

Shiro took a slight step forward, "Captain, everything we've told you is true," he turned to the Green Paladin. "Pidge do you have that recording?"

Pidge blushed as she remembered she'd used the Castle's security system to record the interaction between them and Q. She pulled out a device from her belt and laid it on the table and activated it. A hologram was projected upwards showing the interaction between Q and the Voltron team.

Picard leaned forward, "So you have had dealings with Q, too." He sighed, but he got down to business. "You said you came from another reality?"

Shiro took the lead here, "Yes. The Earth from where we come from doesn't have any ships like this. We come from the Galaxy Garrison. I was sent on a mission along with Pidge's father and brother on a mission to Kerberos to look for signs of alien life." He took a deep breath to calm himself from the memories of the Galra arena from coming back to haunt him. "We were captured by the Galra, a warlike alien race who's Emperor Zarkon has a rule of over three-quarters of the known universe. I was released by a member of a faction of the Galra who are fighting from within the Empire to defeat Zarkon in hopes of finding Voltron.

"The escape pod I was in crash-landed back on Earth where I was rescued by these four cadets of the Galaxy Garrison, and together, we found a part of this superweapon called Voltron. It was a Blue Lion, and we left Earth in this mechanical Lion, and it took us to the Castle of Lions and inside we discovered the Princess and Coran who were both in cryosleep chambers."

"These humans," Allura spoke up, "appearing in the Castle of Lions is what caused the cryosleep chambers that my father, King Alfor placed us in." Her voice broke as she stared down at her hands. "Zarkon killed my father and destroyed my home planet of Altea." She raised her eyes again as she felt Coran's hand rest on top of hers. "These humans you see became the Paladins of Voltron." She nodded at Pidge.

The Green Paladin pressed another button which showed images of the five lions of Voltron. Then it showed the lions now forming a giant mechanical warrior.

Keith looked at the human federation captain. "We need to get back to our reality, but we don't have a clue how to get back."

Picard leaned back into his chair. "It seems Q has done you a disservice. However, we will work to try to help you get back to your reality. But as I said we have a mystery on our hands, and it might be in both of our interests if we work together."

Allura sighed in relief. "We will be happy to help."

"Very well. We are orbiting the planet Jouret IV which down on the surface is the Federation Colony of New Providence. However, we lost contact with them, and we were ordered to investigate. I suggest we send down a team made up of both of our technical experts."

A smile tugged at Shiro's lips, "That would be Pidge and Hunk."

The Yellow Paladin raised a hand and waved toward the others.

Picard nodded, "They can join Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Commander LaForge, and Lieutenant Worf on the away team."

Pidge perked up at the name. Could it be some type of mechanical? She had to investigate this Data. Shiro groaned.

"Lieutenant Worf," Picard spoke as he stood. "Would you mind taking these two with you to the transporter room?"

Worf almost growled but nodded his head toward the door. Pidge and Hunk rose from their seats, but Picard stopped them leaving. "And Lieutenant get them some communicators."

"I'd better go along too," Shiro quickly spoke up. "If your Lieutenant Commander Data is anything like a computer, I better protect it from her."

Troi couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled out of her. She turned to Picard. "They are all telling the truth, and none of them are deceptive."

Lance flashed the dark-haired woman his best seductive smile. "Are you some human lie detector?" he asked as he pointed his hands at her in his laser guns.

"I'm only half human," she replied. "I'm also half Betazoid who is an empathic race who can also read minds and communicate telepathically with each other."

Lance perked up, "Really, what am I thinking right now."

Troi released a sigh that was part amused but also part exasperated with the teen. "I can't do that. If I were a full Betazoid, I'd be able to. But," and she paused for a moment to read his body language, "I would say you were trying to flirt with me. But I'm sorry. I'm too old for you."

 

Worf handed three communicators off to Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk. He demonstrated how to attach them to their Paladin Armor. "To contact the Enterprise just tap the communicator."

A huge grin tugged at Pidge's lips as her amber eyes glowed with excitement. "Genius."

Shiro chuckled, but they neared three other people standing by the transporter room. The being caught Shiro's attention in the yellow and black uniform who's skin was very close to a gold color, and his eyes were a definite odd color. His hair was combed back. That must be this Lieutenant Commander Data that Picard spoke of, he thought as he neared them.

A man with broad shoulders, black hair as dark as a raven's with matching mustache and beard, with piercing blue eyes who stood in a red and black uniform. "These must be the Paladins that Captain Picard spoke of."

Worf nodded to Riker.

He turned to the others, "I'm Commander Riker," he indicated the other two with him. "This is Lieutenant Commander Data and LaForge."

"I'm Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro, Black Paladin and these are Pidge, the Green Paladin, and Hunk, the Yellow Paladin."

Pidge's eyes gleamed as she stared at Data. "So what are you?"

Data lowered his gaze down towards the Green Paladin, "I am an android."

Her body vibrated with excitement. She'd never met a real walking, talking android before. She began to move forward when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glared up at Shiro.

He held up his index finger, "We're working with them, remember. I don't need you trying to take Data apart."

Data opened his mouth to say something when Riker cut him off. "Save it for later. To get you up to speed, about twelve hours ago Starfleet received an S.O.S. from the New Providence colony, but it stopped. Starfleet dispatched us to investigate."

As they entered the transporter room, Riker motioned to the others to take positions on the pads. He turned to Lieutenant O'Brien, "Any response to our hails?"

"No, sir."

He turned and climbed up onto the pad. He turned to face O'Brien, "Energize."

 

Shiro wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the shimmering effect as his eyes seemed to go dark one second, but the next he was standing in an area of dirt with rocky terrain around him. He scanned the area making sure the other two paladins were with him. He noticed both Worf and Riker pull out something that could be weapons. "Ready your bayards," he spoke to the other Paladins.

Pidge pulled hers at the ready while Hunk hefted his laser cannon.

Data pulled out some scanner, while Pidge also activated her holographic computer screen and did a quick scan of the area.

Riker slapped his communicator. "O'Brien are these the right coordinates," he asked.

"You're next to the center of town."

Hunk glanced around, "I don't see anything."

Shiro silently agreed as they stepped towards what looked like a crater.

Pidge blew her breath through her teeth which whistled, "Looks like someone cut the town right out of the ground."

Hunk, of course, equated the lost colony to food, "Looks like some giant came along and used an ice cream scoop to carry it away."

Data, who stood near the Yellow Paladin, "Why would anyone use an ice cream scoop on the town."

Shiro sighed, "Hunk equates everything to food."

La Forge looked around, "A colony of nine hundred people just doesn't vanish, and I'm not picking up signs of anything like Romulan or Klingon disruptors."

"No debris either," Shiro added.

Hunk glanced around quickly as a nervous sweat broke out as if he were expecting a giant to return.

Riker frowned, "There's no trace of anything."

 

Princess Allura sat on the couch near Picard's desk as Shiro stood. Picard sat behind the desk in his ready room with Admiral Hansen and Lieutenant Commander Shelby sitting in two chairs on the opposite side of his desk and Commander Riker standing behind Shelby.

Picard introduced the Princess and Black Paladin to the newcomers then they began to discuss what they could do.

Hansen didn't beat around the bush. "We suspect that it's the Borg."

The blonde woman leaned forward, "From your report and your first encounter with the Borg I believe it's them."

Picard sat up straighter in his seat. "Commander Riker agrees with you."

Princess Allura leaned forward. "These Borg that you speak of, what exactly are they?"

"They are a hybrid of a lifeform that works like a hivemind. We found that they are born humanoid, but they begin implanting mechanical implants into their offspring," Picard replied.

Allura shuddered, "Barbaric," she glanced up at Shiro and touched his human arm gently.

His smile was gentle, "I don't take offense," he replied. He caught the others confused look and flexed his right arm. "I was a prisoner of the Galra and forced to fight in the arena for their amusement. At some point, which I can't remember except in nightmares, they took my right arm and replaced it with an arm of Galra tech."

Shelby stared at him. "Sounds like these Galra are even more barbaric. But we're getting off the subject of the Borg."

Riker stared at Shelby and Hansen, "Then your convinced it's the Borg?"

Shelby barely glanced over her shoulder, "That's what I'm here to find out."

As they continued to speak, Princess Allura leaned forward again as she smoothed out the skirt of her formal gown. "I would like to learn what kind of defenses you have if we're to work together."

Picard nodded, "If you have someone who is well versed in technical schematics, we can get that started right away."

Shiro smiled, "We have two, the Green Paladin and the Yellow Paladin."

Riker stared at him, "But they're children."

Shiro nodded, "They are both young, but Pidge is our tech expert, and Hunk has an engineering background. We were thrust in a war we didn't want, but it's a war in our reality that we have to win if we're to save our Earth. What you don't seem to understand is that the Galra are like Locusts. They destroy everything they touch."

"Much like the Borg," Shelby added.

"Yes, and even though this isn't our reality, we will do what we can to help," Allura added.

Admiral Hansen turned to Allura, "We're grateful for any assistance you can provide."

 

Lance found ten forward. He entered the large room and ignored the conversations that swirled around him from the crewmembers of the Enterprise. He gazed out one of the large observation windows at the Castle of Lions that seemed to hover nearby.

His attention was caught by a pair of kids who ran through. Both seemed to be excited about something. Or was that an angry look on the younger who chased, the older one. It brought on the memory of his sister Veronica convincing him that the dirt she'd mixed in was water was chocolate milk. He snorted, but then he frowned. He yearned for home as he let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped. Unshed tears stung at the back of his eyes as he rubbed his chest with his hand trying to banish the hollow feeling.

He heard the rustle of clothing next to him and turned his head to gaze at a dark woman who stood next to him with a large purple hat which matched the purple gown. He turned back to the view out of the observation window without saying a word.

The woman's voice as she spoke wasn't precisely musical like Allura's was, but it wasn't deep either. It seemed to match her. "Your one of the Paladins."

Lance's eyes grew as his head turned toward her, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"News travels fast on a ship this size," she replied. "I bet I know which one you are."

He crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed.

She smiled at him, "I'll bet your Lance."

He snorted, "Someone told you."

Guinan shook her head, "No one told me. You remind me of Sir Lancelot who would go out on his steed to save fair damsels in distress."

"That's a fair assessment," he replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Guinan, and I run ten forward, and you seem like someone who could use someone to talk to. I'm a good listener if you'd like to talk about whatever is bothering you."

He shook his head at first, but he decided maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. He told her his story.

Guinan smiled again as he finished. "So to try to make Princess Allura jealous you flirted with Troi, and she shot you down but in a gentle way."

Lance nodded.

"And your also homesick and you miss your family."

Lance couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he nodded.

"You are loved Lance, and I'm sure they miss you as much as you do them." She reached out and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into an embrace.

Before he could say anything, she whispered in his ear, "I thought you needed a hug from someone who hasn't seen her son in quite some time." She released him.

Lance sniffed, "Why would your son leave? I think he would be happy to have someone as nice as you around."

Guinan sighed, "He wanted to see the world, and nothing I could say to him would change his mind. But you are different. You weren't exactly given a choice."

Lance eyed her suspiciously. "Are you reading my mind?"

Guinan shook her head, "No. I happen to be good at studying people." Her eyes gleamed as she pat him on the hand. "I think I know what would boost your spirits. My treat." She said as she lead him over to the bar. Sitting him down on the stool she stepped over to a panel on the wall and said something that he didn't quite hear. When she turned and held what looked like an authentic banana split. She walked over to him and placed it on the bar in front of him.

"A banana split?" he asked as a grin began to tug at his lips.

"Yes, it is. Now eat up because I have a feeling that in a few hours you won't get that chance for a while."

 

As Shiro kept an eye on Hunk and Pidge, who took readings of the crater where the missing colony once stood two figures materialized. The newcomers were Commander Riker and the Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge. He recognized the look on Riker's face.

Riker turned and nodded to Shiro, but the Black Paladin knew in that instant that Shelby had overstepped her bounds even as she greeted Riker with genial comments. Shiro returned the nod as he warily edged over to Pidge and Hunk. "Stay by me."

Pidge glanced up at Shiro, "What's going on."

"I believe Shelby is in for a tongue lashing."

"Huh?" Hunk asked. "I don't think she did anything wrong."

"That's where your wrong, Hunk," Shiro replied as he smiled gently at the Yellow Paladin. "Commander Riker outranks Lieutenant Commander Shelby. She used her authority to beam us down an hour earlier than Riker wanted to."

Pidge looked up again as an 'O' formed on Hunk's lips. "I don't want to be in her shoes right now," Pidge replied.

"Yeah," Hunk replied. "Remember how Iverson went off on us when Lance wrecked the simulator right before Shiro returned to Earth and we found the Blue Lion."

"How can I forget," Pidge replied. "I don't know who he was madder at. Lance or you for throwing up in the gearbox."

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at the image. He kept his eyes on Riker and Shelby as they exchanged words.

Pidge glanced up from her holographic computer screen which emanated from her wrist gauntlet. "Shiro, if I'm reading this right," she brought up an image from the Enterprise's first report of their first meeting with the Borg, "yes I am. There's the trace of magnetic resonance." She paused as she sucked in a breath. She didn't know why but she blinked several times as her fingers twitched. "This is what Shelby was looking for. It's the Borg."

Hunk shivered at her words. "Really?" He glanced around quickly. "Do you think they're coming back? Are they gonna want to assimilate us?"

"It's okay Hunk," Shiro placed his gloved human hand on Hunk's shoulder. "I doubt the Borg are returning here."

"Are you sure?" the large teen asked as he gazed at his leader.

Shiro nodded as Riker and Shelby rejoined the group.

Pidge and Hunk followed Geordi La Forge to the Engineering section of the Enterprise. Hunk looked again at the man. "Uh, what is that thing over your eyes?" he asked as he couldn't help himself.

"My visor?"

"Yeah," the Yellow Paladin replied.

Geordi smiled, "I suppose you've never seen anything like this." He raised a hand to touch the visor. "It allows me to see. I was born blind."

"I'm sorry," Hunk replied as he muttered an 'Ow' and rubbed his side from Pidge's sharp elbow.

"Ignore Hunk, at times he's too curious for his good," the Green Paladin said as she leveled a glare at her teammate.

Geordi stopped and turned to face them, "No, actually it was a valid question and one that I've been asked many times. At first, it was annoying, but I've got used to it." He turned as he faced a pair of doors. "This is my domain," he said as the doors slid open and the pair stood facing the Engineering section.

Pidge and Hunk turned to each other and grinned. To say they looked like a couple of kids in a candy shop was probably a good thing. Pidge was the first to gain use of her voice. "I've never seen anything like this."

Geordi beamed with pride. "You can go over to that panel and get information about the Enterprise and her defenses from there."

Pidge turned her head up to stare at the chief engineer as her hands made their way to her hips. Her eyes narrowed as she glared, "Why do men always want to refer to something mechanical as she? I think I'm offended."

"But Pidge," Hunk stared at her, "Your Lion is a girl."

"Yeah, but the Yellow and Black Lion's aren't. I've never heard either you or Shiro refer to your Lions as she."

Hunk let out a nervous laugh. "No, they're not." He could do nothing else but shrug his shoulders.

Geordi coughed into his hand. "Uh, I'll be over there if you need anything," he said as he left the pair of Paladins to their work. He let out an amused snort as the pair continued their conversation.

 

Keith found it weird, but he felt a kinship to the Klingon Worf. Not because of his being an alien but because he was a warrior. The Red Paladin stepped up to the Chief of Security. "Worf? Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

Keith glanced around, "How did you get into this Starfleet instead of staying with your people?"

Worf sighed, "That is a long story, but I will make it short since I believe the time is of the essence. For a time the Klingon's and Romulans were at peace. My father moved my mother and myself to a colony on Khitomer. The Romulans attacked which is where I lost my parents. I was found by a Starfleet officer he took me in, and he and his wife raised me along with their son."

Keith leaned against the wall, "I can understand that. Shiro is like a brother to me. I never knew my mom, and my dad died when I was younger. Shiro was the only one who took an interest in me." He pushed himself off the wall when Worf's communicator beeped.

Worf tapped it. "Worf."

"Mr. Worf," Picard's voice came over. "Round up the Paladins and Princess Allura and bring them to the conference room."

"Affirmative, Captain."

Keith took that moment to gaze at the Klingon, "Do you do everything he says?"

"He is my commanding officer."

Keith nodded as a slight grin lit his face, "Even if you don't like the orders?"

"Yes."

 

The Paladins arranged themselves around Princess Allura and Coran who were seated at the table facing Captain Picard. The captain gazed at them. "I've called this meeting because Admiral Hansen has requested your presence here." He pressed a button on the table, and the Admiral appeared on the screen.

Worf stood near the captain with Data standing behind him. Riker, Doctor Crusher, Shelby and La Forge were all seated at the table as Admiral Hansen spoke. "At 1900 hours yesterday, the USS Lalo departed Zeta Alpha II on a freight run to Sentinel Minor IV. At 2200 hours and 12 minutes a distress signal was received at Starbase 157. The Lalo reported contact with an alien vessel described as," he paused to confirm their fears, "cube-shaped. The distress signal ended abruptly, and she has not been heard from since."

Picard quietly asked, "Mr. Data, how long would it take to get there at warp nine?"

"One hour, seventeen minutes, sir."

"Make it so."

"We're coming with every available starship to assist, Captain but the closest help is six days away."

"We'll try and keep them occupied until you arrive."

Admiral Hansen smiled, "I know you will." His smile disappeared quickly. "Hansen out."

Allura gazed at Picard. "We need to go back to the Castle of Lions."

Picard nodded, "Will you be coming with us."

The Princess nodded, "Yes, we can't let you face this alone. From everything, I understand they are a formidable foe. Possibly more dangerous than Zarkon."


	3. Encounter with the Borg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Borg make their appearance.

The Enterprise and the Castle of Lions hurtled through space towards the last known location of the USS Lalo. Coran turned from his station, "Princess, we're being hailed by the Enterprise."

"Put it on screen," Allura told her friend as she stood under the Balmeran crystal.

They saw the bridge of the Enterprise with Picard standing at the center of the screen. "Princess Allura, I suggest from this moment that we keep our hailing frequencies open, so we both know what's taking place on each of our ships."

"Agreed, Captain," though she smiled back in return she knew this could get dangerous for everyone concerned. She was now dressed in her flight suit. "Is there anything I should know?"

"La Forge will modulate and rotate our shields when we meet the Borg. Both he and Commander Shelby hopes that will hold them off. They are also going to reset our phasers to a higher EM base emitting frequencies that may disrupt the Borg's subspace field."

Pidge seeing Allura's confusion at the mention of phasers spoke up. "Their phasers are an energy-based weapon similar to the Castle's Ion weapons."

"Interesting number five," Coran spoke from his station.

Allura nodded, "Okay, Coran raise the particle barrier. We don't want to be caught without our defenses up. Paladins be ready for anything."

Assents were heard around her.

She could only liken the feeling that settled into the pit of her stomach as the same she had when she realized that the Paladins and Coran had come to rescue her from Zarkon. She closed her eyes, but they snapped open again as she heard Worf's voice from the Enterprise bridge, "Sir, reading unidentified vessel approaching just out of sensor range."

"Coran," Allura stared at the ginger-haired Altean.

"On it, Princess. Our sensors might have a greater range." He activated the Castles sensors, and he sucked in a breath before he uttered the words. "It appears to be the Borg ship. It is cube-shaped."

They heard Picard issue the order for Worf to send a message to Admiral Hansen, "We have engaged the Borg."

Hunk's fingers fiddled while his knees practically knocked together. "This is bad. This is really bad," he whimpered.

"Hunk," Lance called out from his seat near the Samoan teen, "We're not in actual visual range yet of the cube ship. Then you can panic." He gulped as the cube ship stopped now clearly in the range of both the Enterprise and the Castle of Lions.

"What do we do now, Shiro?" Keith asked.

"We see what they do, but right now we have to try to delay as long as we can and hope that Admiral Hansen can set up some defense."

"I have an idea," Allura said, "We can use the defense pods to lay down some fire on the Borg ship if needed."

"I hope they can't adjust to our weapons," Pidge replied as she scanned the ship.

"I do too," Allura replied as her eyes narrowed. "I refuse to allow another planet to be destroyed." She drew herself to her full height as she stared at the Borg ship and her upper lip curled.

Picard's voice came over the Castle's speakers, "On screen." He waited a moment, "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard…"

Everyone on the Castle of Lions heard the Borg's voices as they all spoke as one. "Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship Enterprise registry NCC-1701-D. You will lower your shields and prepare to transport yourself aboard our ship. If you do not cooperate, we will destroy your ship."

Picard replied. "You have committed acts of aggression against the United Federation of Planets. If you do not withdraw immediately…"

He was cut off by the Borg, "You will surrender yourself, or we will destroy your ship. Your defensive capabilities are unable to withstand…"

They heard a beep and communication ceased between the Enterprise and the Borg cube.

They were drawn to Riker's voice, "What the hell do they want with you?"

"My sentiments exactly," Allura replied.

Shelby added, "I thought they weren't interested in human life forms, just our technology."

Shiro glanced down at his Galra arm. He flexed his fingers on the mechanical hand and drew it up into a fist. Could their priorities have changed? He thought as Picard said about the same thing.

Communication resumed.

"We have developed new defense capabilities since our last meeting, and we are prepared to use them if you do not withdraw from Federation space."

Maybe his words stirred something as La Forge called up from engineering, "Captain, they're probing the shields. I'm modulating nutation."

A beam shot out from the Borg cube striking the Enterprise's shields.

Coran craned his head around, "The Borg don't seem to consider us a threat. They are attempting to lock a tractor beam onto the Enterprise."

"They don't do they?" Allura crossed her arms over her body as one of her eyes twitched. "Activating defense drones. Shiro, Keith, Lance strafe that ship and get it out of my sky."

A grin stretched over Keith's lips as his eyes gleamed, "Sure thing," he replied gladly to be doing something finally.

Pidge glanced over at Allura, "Why not use Voltron?"

Allura turned her head as she spoke to the Green Paladin. "I for one don't think it's wise to pull out Voltron just yet. We need to test their defenses first. The defense pods and the Castle's defense weaponry might be enough to damage them enough to stop them here. Another reason is because of your Paladins. You are the ones who make up Voltron, and we can't afford to lose any of these Borg."

Shiro nodded, "I agree with the Princess. I don't think it's a good idea to play the Voltron card just yet."

"I agree with Shiro," Keith said as his maneuvered his defense drone towards the Borg cube. His thumbs hit the firing buttons on the yoke that he steered with both hands. It zoomed in close as the Enterprise's phasers fired. While the phasers did strike true. Their second blast was blocked out.

Keith drone managed to slip through the Borg's defense shield and knock a few holes into the cube.

"They seemed to be more focused on getting to Captain Picard," Hunk called out from his seat.

Pidge quickly agreed, "Yeah, Keith has barely scratched the surface almost like an annoying gnat."

Keith growled.

Lance glared at Keith, "Don't growl at Pidge, mullet."

Shiro didn't have time to crane his head around as he focused his drone on trying to draw some attention from the Enterprise. "Stow it, cadets, we have a job to do."

Their attempts seemed to be for naught when La Forge's voice called from engineering, "Shield modulation has failed."

Worf confirmed it, "They're draining shields."

Shiro called out, "Keith knock out their tractor beam generator. At this rate, they'll have the Enterprise's shields down in no time."

"Yes, sir," Keith replied as he maneuvered his defense drone into position.

At the same time, they heard Picard say, "Fire all weapons."

Coran's eyes widened as both phasers and photon torpedoes fired on the cube from the Federation vessel, but their weapons didn't even scratch the surface of the Borg ship.

A beam of energy shot out from the Borg's vessel and blasted Keith's drone. A form of electrical feedback erupted from his holographic panel as the discharge hit his gloved hands. He jumped up from his seat as he grunted.

"Keith, are you okay?" Shiro asked as he focused on the cube.

"I'm fine. Glad that I'm wearing my armor which diffused the electrical discharge."

"Lance, your up," Shiro said as he tried to draw the Borg's attention from the Enterprise.

Another beam shot out from the Borg ship hitting the Enterprise. The great ship's computerized voice announced, "Warning, outer hull breach."

Lance angled his drone around and fired at the spot where the tractor beam emitted. "I hit it!" he declared, but the beam still came from the Borg ship.

Allura couldn't stop the gasp as she heard the next report from the Enterprise, "They are cutting into the hull, engineering section."

Riker issued the next order, "Geordi, evacuate engineering."

"Lance, you've got to hit that tractor beam," Hunk said as he stared at his screen.

Allura stared at Coran, "It's time fire the main weapon."

"Yes Princess," he said as he aimed the weapon at the same location.

Whether it was Data fluctuating the phaser frequencies or the Castle's ion weapon both ships weapons struck the same spot at the same time.

Pidge let out a whoop from her seat as she reported, "The Enterprise is free of the tractor beam."

"Coran put us on a parallel course with the Enterprise. Get us out of here," Allura spoke.

"Take that, Borg!" Lance yelled.

"We've only got a reprieve," Shiro spoke from his chair as he leaned back.

"Your right," Picard replied.

"How are you holding up?" Allura asked.

"Eleven dead, eight missing," Data reported.

They approached a large Nebula. "Approaching the Paulson Nebula," a new voice said.

Picard replied, "Drop to impulse and take us in ensign."

Keith balled his hands into fists as his blood pounded as it rushed past his ears. "What are we doing hiding? We should be out there fighting them."

Shiro stood to speak to Keith, but it was Worf who spoke up. "Stop this! This is not the time for anger and rage to color your actions. It is time to behave like a warrior and realize that this isn't the time to fight."

"But…"

"Keith," Shiro found his voice. "Worf is right. The Enterprise took damage in a crucial area. If we continued our fight, the Borg could have destroyed both of our ships. It's time to plan our next course of action."


	4. Picard Taken by the Borg

Purples, magentas, and pink colored gases swirled in space making up the Paulson Nebula. Data reported on the content of the gases. "It should provide an effective screen against their sensors."

Both the Enterprise and the Castle of Lions came to a stop within the nebula. Now it was time to consider what to do next.

Allura glanced around at the Paladins, "Enterprise, can you still transport?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Picard asked.

"I think Pidge and Hunk could help your people on the repairs to your ship."

At Pidge's grin, Shiro stood. "I think someone else should go with them."

Pidge groaned, "Shiro, you take all the fun out of things."

Shiro chuckled. He stood and joined the pair of Paladins as the transporter engaged from the Enterprise.

 

Pidge and Hunk headed off towards engineering, while Shiro found his way to the bridge. He stepped off the turbo lift looking for Picard but didn't see him. "Where's Captain Picard," he asked as he stepped up to Worf.

"In his ready room."

"Thanks," Shiro replied as he strode across the bridge. He stopped in front of the door which slid open allowing him access. He stepped into the room.

"Ah, Shiro, what brings you here."

"I thought we could take a few moments to talk and figure out what our next step is while we have a moment to breathe."

"I agree," Picard replied as he motioned for Shiro to take a seat.

Before they could even start Lieutenant Commander Shelby breezed into the office. "Captain, I need to speak with you."

"Very well," he replied as he motioned for her to be seated.

She paused a moment as she just now noticed the Black Paladin sitting by the other empty chair in the room. "Oh, I didn't realize."

"Being as he's an ally we can speak freely."

She took the empty seat. "Captain, I believe Commander Riker isn't listening to any of my plans. Let's separate and use the saucer section as a distraction against the Borg."

"I'll take that under advisement," Picard replied.

The door chimed, and Picard called out, "Come." It slid open, and Commander Riker entered the room.

Picard greeted him, "Come in, Number One." He gazed up at his first officer, "Commander Shelby was telling me of your… concerns about her plan."

Riker turned his attention on Shelby as he sidled up near her. "I'm sorry if she troubled you, sir. I have already informed her…"

"Yes, I agree with you. Number One. It's not the time. But the time may come when we will be required to take greater risks."

"Princess Allura intends to stay at your side," Shiro replied as he glanced at everyone in the room.

"Yes, and we're grateful for your help." Riker replied, "but I'm confused why you didn't use this Voltron of yours."

"Both she and I decided that we don't throw in our greatest weapon without exploring all other options first."

"I agree," Picard replied. He gazed up at Riker, "Concerning Commander Shelby, I want you to consider her plan as a fallback option. If we need it, make the necessary preparations."

"Excellent, sir." Even though on the outside Riker presented a total calm, on the inside he seethed with anger at this lower ranking officer who went around him and tried to usurp his position. She does that again, and I'll slap her so hard she'll wake up in the next galaxy, he thought as his eyes glinted.

Both Shelby and Riker exited the ready room. Shiro let the breath out. "I realize that it's not my place to step into this, but that was tense."

"Yes it was, but it's something that Riker and Shelby have to work out." He stood. "I can't help feeling that no matter what we do it won't be enough against the Borg."

Shiro nodded as he stood and removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm. The white of his bangs making a stark contrast to the black of his hair. "I understand. The year I was in the hands of the Galra I never thought I could escape, but I did with the help of a Galran named Ulaz, but he died killed by his desire to keep Voltron safe and his wish for the universe to be free of Zarkon."

"I should be sleeping, but on this night I'm too keyed up and can't stop thinking of what may happen,"

"I understand," Shiro replied. "But you have to hold onto some little bit of faith and hang onto that." He placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Believe in your crew. I've seen the way they look up to you. They believe in you."

Picard allowed the younger man's words to sink in. "Thank you, Shiro."

Shiro allowed his hand to drop to his side. "I should collect Pidge and Hunk and head back to the Castle of Lions."

 

Both the Enterprise and the Castle of Lions rocked from explosions from the Borg ship firing some magnetic bombs into the nebula.

Picard issued orders to leave the nebula with Princess Allura following suit on the Castle of Lions. As soon as both ships exited the Borg ship gave chase. The Enterprise was rocked as the Borg tractor beams locked onto the great ship.

Coran craned his head, "Princess, the Borg have locked their tractor beams onto the Enterprise."

Pidge glanced up from her holographic screen, "Their shields are failing."

"Something's happening on the bridge," Hunk said.

"Enterprise, what's happening?" Allura asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Riker replied, "I think it would be best if you and Shiro joined us." He called out, "Senior officers to the bridge."

Worf had to relay the bad news to Riker, "Sir, the coordinates they have set are on a direct course to sector 001, the Terran System."

Pidge jumped out of her seat, "That's Earth."

Keith, Hunk, and Lance were all out of their seats.

"Calm down cadets," Shiro replied as he held his hands out in front of him. "Princess Allura and I will see what's going on. In the meantime you four need to work with Coran and try to figure out what will stop the Borg."

 

Shiro and Allura were beamed directly to the bridge where Riker walked around getting quick status reports. He turned to face them. "The Borg beamed three of their drones onto the bridge and took Captain Picard."

Allura gasped as she raised a hand to her mouth.

"What are your plans?" Shiro asked.

"I plan on taking an away team over to the Borg ship to get the Captain back. I would appreciate it if you'd join me, Shiro." He turned to face the others of his crew, "Data, Worf, Doctor Crusher your with me."

Shiro nodded, "I want to get a good look inside the Borg ship, but I'd like to take Pidge and Keith with me. Pidge might be able to discover something that might slow the Borg ship down."

"Very good."

Shelby jumped up out of the Captain's chair, "Excuse me, sir, with my knowledge of the Borg…"

"Those are my orders, Commander!"

Troi rose from her seat, "Commander Riker it is inappropriate for you to lead the away team. Until the return of Captain Picard, you are in command of the Enterprise. We're in a state of war, and your place is on the bridge."

He grit his teeth together but didn't say anything though he realized what Counselor Troi said was the truth. He didn't have to like it though. He moved away from her and stepped up to Shelby. "Commander Shelby you'll lead the away team." He paused a moment and his heart sank as he used one of his captain's favorite phrases, "Make it so."

Shelby realized that this situation was hard on Riker. Having to take the place of Picard as her face dropped with a tinge of sadness around her eyes.

 

Worf entered the transporter room as he handed out phasers to the Enterprise crew members. "These phasers have been retuned. Each has a different frequency spanning the upper EM band."

Shelby stared at them, "Alright, a reminder… we only get to use these once, maybe twice before the Borg learns to adapt. Don't fire unless you have to."

Doctor Crusher asked the burning question that Shiro had silently been wondering, "What kind of resistance should we expect?"

Data replied, "At our first encounter the Borg virtually ignored us when we beamed aboard their vessel. Clearly, they did not consider our being there a threat."

Shelby replied, "That may have changed. However, if we start interfering with their plans -"

Keith glowered at the others. "Let's go interfere with their plans."

Shiro shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at the others then he planted his hands on his hips. "Keith's right in a roundabout way. We need to go interfere with their plans and bring Picard back to his ship."

Worf's upper lip curled in what was thought to be a sneer but was a smile as he nodded his approval.

They beamed over to the Borg ship. Pidge let out a breath as her eyes focused on the interior of the vessel.

Shelby asked, "Any signs of human life?"

Worf replied, "Inconclusive."

They walked down a hallway that intersected the one they stood in. It lead to another interconnecting hall with Borg standing in nooks that fit two apiece at a station that glowed green.

Doctor Crushed turned and stared at something set into the wall, "This is extraordinary."

Data moved up beside her. "These appear to be some power waveguide conduits which allow them to work collectively."

Pidge activated her wrist gauntlet and scanned it. She gazed up at Shiro, "He's right. I don't understand this but it sort of looks like something the Galra have that allows their sentries to work together in groups."

"Any idea how they got their hands on it?" Shiro asked.

"Either they somehow made it to our reality and assimilated a Galra cruiser to get their hands on this technology." She paused as she tapped her gloved finger to her chin. "On the other hand, the Galra ship could have somehow wound up in this reality in Borg space where they were assimilated, and the Borg added the Galra technology to their ships."

"If it's Galra technology then we should be able to take out several to get the Borg to slow down," Keith replied as he pulled out his bayard that formed into a sword and he activated his shield.

"Not right now Keith," Shiro said as he gripped the younger man's shoulder. "We still need to find Captain Picard, and we have no idea what destroying one of these things will do."

Keith kept his sword and shield out but grunted assent as he stopped.

Doctor Crusher turned to Shelby, "Let's look at this from the mosquito's point of view. If we sting them in a tender spot, they might stop to scratch."

Keith grimaced, "I refuse to think like a mosquito."

Shiro chuckled while Pidge glared up at Keith. "That's not exactly what she means."

 

They wandered through the ship until Data stopped to look up. "Distribution nodes." They reminded Shiro of upside-down flashing green pyramids.

Commander Shelby was taking Dr. Crushers analogy, "If we take out a few of these we might make them scratch. Let's take out some of these distribution nodes and see what happens."

Data fired his phaser which did nothing to the node. Worf brought up his phaser, and they both fired taking out the node. Several Borg became active to come to fix the problem.

Shiro activated his Galra arm while Pidge activated her Bayard. Shiro leaped forward and shoved his hand through a Borg where the heart should be. It dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Keith attacked another and shoved his sword through it.

Pidge fired off her Bayard as it wrapped around a Borg and she pressed on it as an electrical current surged electrocuting her adversary.

Data and Worf fired their phasers again taking out several more nodes.

The Enterprise crew fired their phasers taking out several more Borg who advanced upon them when Dr. Crusher spotted Picard. Worf rushed forward to retrieve him but was knocked back by a forcefield.

Picard turned to face them. He had several Borg implants connected to the right side of his face and head.

Shelby tapped her communicator. "Enterprise, get us out of here."

 

As they stepped off the turbolift on the bridge, Riker stepped up to them. "The Captain."

Data replied, "We were unable to retrieve him. The Borg have altered the Captain."

Riker asked, "Altered."

Worf hated uttering these words, but they needed to be said, "He is a Borg."

As Shelby argued with Riker about trying to retrieve Picard, Worf spoke up. "Sir, we are being hailed by the Borg."

Riker stepped down towards the Captain's chair, "Put it on screen."

Shelby took up position on the right side of Riker as he stared at the screen as a figure moved up in range on the Borg ship. In Picard's voice, the newly made Borg spoke, "I am Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile. Your life, as it has been, is over. From this time forward, you will service us."

Everyone looked at each other in anticipation as to what will happen next when Riker spoke, "Mr. Worf… Fire."


	5. Wolf 359

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the battle between the Enterprise and the Castle of Lions who are desperate to try to stop the Borg from reaching Earth.

The Enterprise fired a beam of energy from the Warp Engines through the deflector array striking the Borg ship. However, it didn't do any damage. LaForge had to shut down the engines or risk blowing the entire ship up.

Riker took a couple of steps forward staring at the screen. "They couldn't have adapted that quickly."

Picard replied, "The knowledge and experience of Picard, are now a part of us. It has prepared us for all possible courses of action. Your resistance is hopeless… Number One."

Troi sucked in a breath.

The Borg Cube turned and headed away from the Castle of Lions and the Enterprise. Riker turned to the others on the bridge, "Conference Room," he simply said as he led the way onto the turbolift. He motioned for the three Paladins to join him.

 

Riker gazed at the screen as he stood facing the image of Admiral Hansen as he gave his report. "As we expected the blast burned out our main navigational deflector. We also have damage to our shields and our reactor core."

La Forge added, "We should be back up in eight to twelve hours admiral."

Admiral Hansen tapped the desk he sat behind, "We'll miss you at the party."

Riker stared back confidently at the screen, "The Enterprise will be there."

"Your engagements have given us some valuable time. We've mobilized a fleet of forty ships at Wolf 359. And that's just for starters. The Klingons are sending warships. Hell, we've even thought of opening communications with the Romulans."

Worf sucked in a breath as he grit his teeth, but he kept his feelings about the Romulans to himself.

Commander Shelby spoke up, "You realize that with the assimilation of Captain Picard the Borg will be ready for any and all resistance."

Admiral Hansen gazed at a point off the screen, "Lieutenant, a few years ago," it seemed like just yesterday, "I watched a freshman cadet pass four upperclassmen on the last hill of a forty K run at Danula II. The damnedest thing I ever saw. The only freshman to win the Academy Marathon. I made it my business to get to know that young fellow and I got to know him very well. And I'll tell you something." He straightened up in his chair. "I never met anyone with more drive, determination, or more courage than Jean-Luc Picard."

He paused and added, "That is until we met Princess Allura and the Paladins. I'm still betting they will be of major assistance in this fight."

Pidge jumped up from her seat at the table, "Admiral Hansen. While we were on the Borg ship, we came across something that leads me to believe that a Galra ship made it to this reality and the ship's technology was assimilated into the Borg's technology."

Hansen brought up his hand to his brow and rubbed. "That is troubling. If the Borg know of the Galra could they know of this war going on in your reality?"

Shiro gazed at the man. "That I can't say for sure. What we do know is that our reality is filled with races that are so unlike our own. For example, the Alteans are very much like our own except even though their civilization was destroyed ten thousand years ago they are more technologically advanced than Earth is in our reality."

Keith and Pidge both nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Hansen replied. He turned his attention back to Shelby. "From this moment on we consider Jean-Luc Picard a casualty of war."

Doctor Crusher chose that moment to speak, "Then we have abandoned all hope of recovering him."

Admiral Hansen replied, "In less than twenty-four hours this armada is going to hit that Borg vessel with everything we can muster. Either they survive, or we do." Someone from behind slipped a small hand-held device into the Admiral's hand. He glanced down at it. "And as for Picard," he paused for a moment, "a great man has been lost. Your Captain. My friend."

Worf sucked in a breath and blinked his eyes several times. Keith saw the Klingon was grieving. But this just seemed so cold to him to write off Picard like this. He opened his mouth to say something but felt Shiro's human hand grip his.

He gazed up at his brother, his friend, who shook his head imperceptibly. He got the hint that now was not the time. Keith closed his blue-gray eyes for a quick moment. He opened them and gave Shiro a quick nod that he understood the message.

Admiral Hansen sucked in a breath, "Commander Riker, I now promote you to the field commission of Captain. The Enterprise is your ship now. Congratulations. I wish the circumstances were different."

Riker stared back at the screen. This isn't how he wanted to get the Enterprise. "Likewise. Good luck, Admiral."

Hansen nodded in agreement, "To us all."

Transmission with the Admiral cut off showing the symbol for Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets on the screen.

 

As the hours ticked by Pidge helped La Forge, Shelby, and Worf in Engineering.

Shiro stayed on the bridge for any last-minute briefings or information he could relay to the Castle of Lions. He'd already talked with Allura over the situation on the Enterprise. He noticed something was going on and approached the Android Data when Commander Data spoke as the newly made captain stepped off the turbolift.

"Admiral Hansen on Subspace, Captain," Data said as he took his position at the helm.

Riker stepped up behind and said, "On screen."

The crewman who stood at tactical pressed a button, and the main viewscreen for the bridge showed Admiral Hansen as the ship he was on rocked from an explosion. The viewscreen pixelated as the picture distorted.

Riker stared at it, "Admiral?"

Hansen's voice was distorted as he reported, "The fight does not go well, Enterprise. We are trying to withdraw and regroup. Rendezvous the fleet…" the picture blanked out.

Data shook his head slightly as Riker gripped his seat.

Shiro could only assume the worst given the silent communication between the pair. He heard Allura's voice over his helmet's communication system. "Shiro, what's happened."

Shiro's words were soft as he replied to her query. "I'm not sure, Princess. But I believe Admiral Hansen's ship was just destroyed."

Her voice was just barely above a whisper, "No!"

Shiro's fingers curled up into a fist. "Next time we meet the Borg, we are using Voltron. And we will win!" he growled with every ounce of conviction. "We shall avenge these brave people who died."

He heard both Keith and Pidge's voices over his helmet comms both demanding to know what happened.

"You'll find out soon enough. It looks like Riker is calling for another conference."

"We'll meet you there," Keith replied.

 

Riker explained his decision for his choice for the first officer and then stepped up to Shelby and congratulated her as his choice.

He strode away from her. "From our latest communication, we can assume the Borg survived the fleet's attack. Your thoughts about our next encounter."

Shelby replied, "What about the heavy graviton beam we were talking about?"

La Forge replied, "I've gone over it four times. The local field distortion wouldn't be strong enough to incapacitate them."

Pidge spoke up, "He's right. The kind of beam you'd need a ship as large as Zarkon's command ship to produce a beam strong enough to stop the Borg." She shook her head, "And let's face it, not even the Enterprise merged with the Castle of Lions is big enough."

Data spoke up, "Doctor Crusher and I have been working on an interesting premise." He turned to her.

"With our recent experience with nanotechnology, we might be able to introduce a destructive breed of nanites into the Borg."

Shelby asked the question that Pidge was about to ask, "Nanites?"

Data replied, "Robots, small enough to enter living cells."

Pidge shivered at the prospect as she muttered to herself, "That's a scary idea. But one that gives me an idea."

Shiro could almost see the wheels turning in her brain.

Riker asked, "How long would that take?"

Crusher replied, "That's the problem. Two to three weeks."

Troi replied, "In two to three weeks nanites might be all that's left of the Federation."

Keith frowned. How could she say something like that? There just had to be a way.

Worf replied, "We have the new phaser adapters."

La Forge replied as he shrugged, "Maybe in concert with the photon torpedoes, we can slow them down."

Riker looked around the room at everyone as he gripped the back of the chair which Picard would take. "I'm sure at this moment Captain Picard would have something inspiring to say. I wish he were here because I'd like to hear them too. I can't lead as he would, but I'm sure each of you will do your best in this upcoming battle. Dismissed."

 

The Enterprise and the Castle of Lions neared the coordinates of Wolf 359. Both ships slowed to match each other's speed.

Coran craned his head around so he could glance out of the corner of his eye to Princess Allura. "We're coming up on the coordinates the Enterprise gave us."

"Put it on screen, Coran."

Shiro, Keith, and Pidge had returned to the Castle of Lions with the new battle plans they formed with Riker and his crew. "Remember, we get to our Lions when we spot the Borg."

"I remember," Lance replied.

Hunk fidgeted in his seat. "Are we sure this will work?"

"It has too," Keith said.

Pidge nodded.

"Let's keep our eyes open and be ready to move at a moments notice," Shiro said.

They flew into a field of wreckage. The once great starships of the Federation now floated through space as hunks of junk.

A tear slid out of Allura's eye. Was this how the final battle had looked when Zarkon destroyed her home, her family, and friends, she thought. She sucked in a breath not wanting the sadness and despair that she mentally fought to creep over her. She reached up and wiped at the moisture as she released the breath and took another one.

She heard Shelby's voice over the comm's as she named the ships, "The Tolstoy, Kyushu."

Shiro heard the pain in her voice as she said the next name, "The Melbourne." He glanced down for a moment saying a quiet prayer for lives lost. His voice cracked as he asked, "Any signs of life?"

Coran's voice was soft as he replied, "None."

Shiro focused on Worf's voice. "Sir, sensors are picking up unusually strong eddy currents bearing 200 mark 211."

"Sounds like that's the path the Borg took," Shiro said.

"I agree," Riker replied.

Both ships raced to catch up.

 

As Riker and the Enterprise kept Locutus's attention focused on them by talking, Shiro stood up and turned to face the Paladins. "This is it. We're going to stop the Borg here! Remember we don't launch until the Enterprise and the saucer section separates. When they do we launch and form Voltron. Now, get to your Lions."

"Wait," Lance stared at Shiro, "You mean the Enterprise can become two ships?"

"Yes," Shiro nodded. "But now is not the time for questions, Lance. Go on get to your Lion."

"Sure, no problem," Lance replied.

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle as the other paladins raced to get to their Lions."

Princess Allura gazed at the Black Paladin, "Good Luck." She whispered as Shiro began to descend, "To all of us."

 

The saucer section began to separate from the rest of the Enterprise. The Voltron Lion's launched from the Castle of Lions and formed Voltron.

Shiro heard Riker issue the order the Federation vessel to fire all weapons on the Borg cube. Shiro said, "Sword."

Keith slammed his Bayard into the slot.

Voltron sliced into the ship, but the Borg retaliated by catching the giant Mech in a tractor beam. The Paladins grunted as they all fired thrusters trying to break free.

"Pidge use your vine weapon on that tractor beam and get us free," Shiro called out.

"I'd love to, but we need to separate."

"If we separate won't that allow the Borg to just suck us in like say the Galra warships?" Lance asked.

"Lance stop asking so many questions," Keith growled.

"Now is not the time," Shiro called out to them. "Hunk, shoulder cannon."

"Right," Hunk replied as he slammed his bayard into the port and turned it. The shoulder cannon appeared on Voltron's shoulder and fired at the tractor beam's projector.

The Borg ship fired a beam of energy in return. "Separate," Shiro yelled.

All the Lions separated in time to avoid the beam that would have sliced into the giant mech. Shiro formed The Black Lion's jaw blade and flew up close to the cube putting a significant gouge on one side of the cube.

Lance used the Blue Lion's ice weapon to freeze areas while Keith used the Red Lion's lava weapon to burn holes into the cube. Pidge used the Green Lion's vine weapon on the cube.

"Keep an eye out for the shuttlecraft from the Enterprise," Shiro said to the others. "Try to keep the Borg's attention on us."

"Look at that! It's pretty. Just like fireworks at home," Hunk said as he watched the antimatter spread being fired from the saucer section.

"Not now, Hunk!" Lance replied as he caught sight of the shuttle moving through his peripheral vision. "I see the shuttle."

"What are they doing?" Keith replied as he turned his Lion toward an intercept course.

"Keith, NO!" Shiro cried. "This is part of Riker's plan. He's not going to let his friend stay on that ship."

"You could have told us all of the plan," Lance replied as he huffed sounding offended to Shiro's ears.

"Yeah," Pidge agreed, "You're the one who said we shouldn't keep secrets."

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I swore to keep it a secret."

They watched as the shuttle slowed and seemed to coast toward the Borg ship. It stopped and just sat there for a bit as Allura listened to the communications going on between the Enterprise and the shuttle.

She listened intently as Worf's voice came over, "Shuttle has penetrated the Borg electromagnetic field."

"Understood," Riker replied.

Data spoke, "The shuttle escape transporter should provide enough power to beam us onto the Borg ship, sir."

"Proceed."

For Allura, the ticks passed by agonizingly slow. She didn't realize she was chewing on her bottom lip. They had to get Picard back even if the Borg altered him. There had to be something they could do to get the man back. He was sorely needed, she realized. If they could turn him back from the Borg's assimilation process, his insights would be very valuable, and they could help her and the Paladins in their fight with Zarkon. She closed her eyes saying a silent prayer and then opened them waiting, almost willing for some word from Worf, Data, or even Riker.

The words she had hoped to hear came over the speakers, "Mission accomplished. We have him," Worf said.

Allura blew out a gust of breath in relief as a bright smile that lit her eyes shown on her face.

Data's voice came over, "Firing shuttle thrusters."

She heard other voices this time from the Enterprise. "They're clear of the Borg field, sir."

"Beam them out of there, Mr. O'Brien," Riker commanded.

"Locked in."

Allura gasped as a beam of energy shot from the Borg ship. She gasped as the shuttle exploded. "Enterprise, do you have them?"

"Affirmative."

She sighed as she leaned forward slightly letting her head drop in relief for a moment. She raised it as her eyes gleamed brightly, "Paladins, destroy that ship!"

"Working on that, Princess," Shiro replied. "Form Voltron!"

Voltron reformed. "Hunk, shoulder cannon."

She listened intently to the conversation coming from the Enterprise's battle bridge. Her eyes grew, "Paladins, stop!"

"Huh, what?" Keith asked.

"Something's wrong," Allura replied.

Shelby's voice from the saucer section came over the speakers of the Castle of Lions. "Captain, we've sustained damage to the impulse drive. The saucer section is completely disabled."

Allura spoke. "Protect the saucer section. It's sustained heavy damage. If need be, you will use Voltron to make the Enterprise whole again."

"Affirmative, Princess," Shiro replied as the shoulder cannon disappeared. "Pidge, shield."

The shield formed as Voltron took a protective stance in front of the saucer section.

Now that their adrenaline was draining they could focus on the conversations going on.

"Reading subspace field fluctuations from the Borg ship. It looks like they're getting ready to increase power."

Riker spoke, "Stand by, Mr. La Forge."

"The saucer section's a sitting duck."

Riker spoke for all to hear. "Prepare to draw their fire."

"Captain, the Borg ship is moving away. It's resuming it's course toward Earth, sir."

"Rendezvous with the saucer section. Lay in a course in pursuit," Riker ordered. "Thanks for the assist, Princess, Paladins."

"Your welcome," Allura said, "But we still have to stop them from reaching your homeworld."


	6. Chasing the Borg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise and the Castle of Lions chase the Borg to try to stop them from reaching Earth.

The Paladins were beamed aboard the Enterprise where Captain Riker met them. "Good to have you all aboard again. I was heading to sickbay to see what Doctor Crusher can tell me about Picard now that we've got him away from the collective."

"We'll go with you," Shiro replied. "I think Hunk can help with repairs while Pidge may be able to help with recovering Picard from the Borg."

Hunk nodded, "I can't wait to get to engineering."

Uh, Shiro," Pidge glanced up at him as she bit her bottom lip and frowned. "What if I can't figure it out?" She turned her gaze down to the floor as her head bowed.

Lance, Hunk, and Keith gasped at her words.

Shiro placed his flesh hand on her shoulder. "Pidge you are our tech expert. Remember those spores? You were the one who figured out it was an S.O.S. from the Olkari. You also found the coordinates for the Blade of Marmora base where Ulaz was stationed in the Galra code of my arm." He smiled gently as she lifted her head and her gaze focused on his face. "I have faith in you. You need to have some faith in yourself."

Pidge cocked her head slightly as a smile began to tug at her lips as she gazed into his dark gray eyes feeling the uncertainty melt away. "Yeah, your right. I did reverse engineer the invisible maze to cloak Green."

Hunk glanced around, "I know my way to engineering," he said as he strode out of the transporter room.

 

Keith leaned against a wall as he observed the meeting of minds in sickbay. Riker stood close to Picard's side where the man lay on the medical bed. Worf stood on the opposite side ready if the man should make any threatening moves toward Riker or Doctor Crusher.

Lance bumped Keith's arm with his. "Do you think they can do it," he whispered.

Keith shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know."

Shiro leaned over to Keith, "Stay with Pidge and keep an eye on her. If Picard should start attacking I want you to protect her."

Keith nodded.

"Lance, take me to ten forward. I want to discuss how we can get some supplies over to the Castle of Lions."

Lance chuckled, "I take it food goo isn't appealing?"

"That and Coran's idea of a Paladin lunch."

Lance's face nearly turned the same green as the food goo. He nodded as he turned toward the door, "this way fearless leader."

Shiro shook his head as he followed Lance.

 

Pidge activated her wrist gauntlet and used it to scan Picard as Doctor Crusher spoke, "There is extensive infiltration of the microcircuit fibers into the surrounding tissue. His DNA is being rewritten."

Riker asked, "Can you revive him?"

"I'd like more time to study the structural changes in the motor pathways."

Worf averted his gaze from Picard to focus on Riker as his hand slid up to his phaser which rested on his hip.

"We don't have time, Doctor. Once he was wired into the Borg, they knew everything that he did. I hope it goes both ways. If we're lucky, he had access to everything we need to know about them. Especially, their vulnerabilities."

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly decided against it. She pressed the hypospray to the side of his neck. It whooshed with a hiss of air as the stimulant was forced into Picard's jugular vein. She leaned over and spoke quietly, "Jean-Luc, it's Beverly."

His eyes opened as he stared up at the ceiling. "Beverly… Crusher Doctor."

She glanced up at Worf and then back down at Picard as a small smile lit her face, "Yes."

His head moved slightly then stilled as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "I am onboard the Enterprise."

Pidge took a quick step back as did both Riker and Crusher as Picard sat up. "Incorrect strategy, Number One to risk your ship and crew to retrieve only one man. Picard would never have approved."

Pidge stared at him, "Well maybe they thought you were worth it."

Picard raised his arm with a Borg application attached. Worf raised his phaser as Keith pushed himself off the wall and drew his bayard. Picard glanced at both, "There is no need for apprehension. I intend no harm. I will continue aboard this ship to speak for the Borg while they continue without further diversion to Sector 001 where they will force your unconditional surrender."

Keith vibrated with anger but caught Worf's eye. He lowered his bayard, and it was sucked back into his armor.

 

Data sat at a science station as his fingers flew over the panel and his eyes scanned the readout he didn't even turn his head as he spoke while working. "Using a multimodal reflection sorting I have been able to detect a complex series of subspace signals between Locutus and the Borg ship."

Doctor Crusher, Riker, and Pidge stood behind him. Crusher asked, "That's how they're controlling him?"

"It is not just a matter of control, Doctor. The signals are interactive across a subspace domain similar to that of a transporter beam. I would hypothesize that these frequencies form the basis of the Borg's collective consciousness."

Riker asked, "Can't we block them?"

"Possibly, but as you may recall, on several occasions we have witnessed the Borg removing key circuits from injured comrades. No doubt separating them from the group consciousness."

Riker didn't like where this discussion was headed, "The injured Borg immediately self-destructed."

"That is correct, sir."

Pidge gasped, "But there has to be a way to help him and disconnect him from the collective."

"I agree," Crusher said. "Cutting the link to Locutus might be fatal to the Captain."

"We have to find a way to reach him," Riker replied. "We must know what he knows."

"Without these interactive signals, it would only be a matter of microsurgery. I could do it," Crusher replied. "But as long as these Borg implants are functioning, there's no way I can separate the man from the machine."

"That's it," Pidge smiled. "What we need to do is trick the implants into believing they're still receiving signals from the Borg."

Data turned to Pidge, "Perhaps, I can reach the machine."

 

Picard examined the data on the panels in sickbay with his Borg arm. He turned and stepped up to Worf. "Worf. Klingon species. A warrior race. You too will be assimilated."

Worf could hold his tongue no longer. "The Klingon Empire will never yield."

Picard began to turn away but turned back to face him as if perplexed. "Why do you resist? We only wish to raise the quality of life for all species."

"I like my species the way it is."

"You will become one with the Borg." He turned and approached Riker, Crusher, Data, Pidge, and Keith. "You all will become one with the Borg." He stopped in front of Data. "The android Data primitive artificial organism. You will be obsolete in the new order."

Doctor Crusher moved over and pressed a hypospray to Picard's neck. Data caught him before he could collapse.

Riker turned to Data, "Take him to your lab."

Coran turned to face Allura. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong?"

"By my calculations, the Borg will reach Earth in several dobashes."

"Can we catch up to them?" she asked.

He shook his head. "We don't have enough time."

"What about if I made a wormhole, could we intercept them then?"

"There's still not enough time," the ginger-haired Altean replied as his eyes shifted to the floor.

 

Data glanced around the room and then stepped over to Pidge, "The initial cybernetic connection into Captain Picard's neural net has been established." He turned again to face Mr. O'Brien who stood by another panel.

"Are you ready to process the Borg signal through the transport pattern buffer?"

"Yes, sir."

He moved over to a keyboard where Doctor Crusher inserted a cable into the side of his positronic brain. He pressed a button which lowered a circular platform where Picard stood — surrounded by circular bars to keep him safe and the others in Data's lab safe but allowing them access to Picard. "The neural link will be established in three stages," Data said as Pidge took a step towards Picard. "Doctor, I suggest you closely observe his life signs while, at each stage while Chief O'Brien monitors my positronic matrix activity."

Data raised his head and focused on Troi who stood nearby. "Counselor hopefully, you will be able to determine whether I am reaching Captain Picard."

Chief O'Brien asked, "At what point should I shut it down if there's a problem?"

Data replied, "I do not know. I have never done this before." He gazed back down at the keyboard in front of him, "Initiating first neural link."

Dr. Crusher kept her eyes on another panel. "His vital signs are stable."

Mr. O'Brien said, "Positronic activity unchanged."

Data appeared to listen as he spoke, "First neural connection made. I cannot report any significant access to the Borg consciousness." He glanced over at Troi who shook her head slightly.

"Second neural connection is confirmed," Data replied in his no-nonsense way. "I still cannot report any significant access," he said as he pressed buttons that made electronic beeps almost sounded musical in a way to Pidge's ears. "Proceeding with the final link."

Picard's head dipped forward while Data's became more alert. Pidge glanced between both. "I think he made contact."

Crusher spoke "Significant increase in premotor area and hypothalamus activity. His heartbeat is accelerating rapidly."

O'Brien leaned in toward the panel with Data's positronic brain activity registering on it. "Sir, your submicron matrix activity is increasing exponentially."

Data's fingers continued to run over the keys while he avoided eye contact with what his hands were doing. "Neural connections complete. I have access to the Borg subspace signals. Processing."

Pidge stared up at Data giddy with excitement. "Amazing," she whispered.

Troi stared at Captain Picard, "Data."

"Stand by. Processing. Fascinating. The Borg group consciousness is divided into subcommands necessary to carry out all functions. Defense, communication, navigation, they are all controlled by a root command implanted into ea- ."

Picard's head turned suddenly toward Data as his eyes opened and his implants powered up. He moved his arm over to a box on the cage holding him and an arc of electricity shot from the tip to the box.

Troi stepped back as did Pidge. A security guard rushed forward, but Picard reached out shoving him backward.

Data quickly moved into action and grabbed the arm pitting his strength against the Borg arm. Both Picard and Data stared at each other in a battle of wills, but Data was able to pull the end of the Borg arm off.

Pidge sighed in relief as she held her Bayard in front of her in a defensive posture not knowing if she could hurt the man who was called Locutus by the Borg.

As Data held the Borg arm, Doctor Crusher spoke, "Data, I'm picking up increased neural activity in Captain Picard localized in the prefrontal and parietal lobes."

O'Brien stepped away from the panel he was monitoring, "The Borg might be trying to terminate their link with him."

Data moved back to his keyboard. "Negative. The signal configuration is unchanged. What is causing the increased neural activity is unclear."

Pidge stared at Picard's face. Something seemed different. Troi spoke up, "No, it's not. It's him. It's Picard."

"I agree, his eyes aren't vacant like they were with Locutus," Pidge replied. "It's like waking up," she suggested.

"Interesting analogy," Data replied.

He reached out with his human arm and grabbed Data.

Troi tapped her communicator, "Troi to bridge. Data has made first contact with Captain Picard."

Riker's voice came over the speakers in Data's lab, "Can you communicate with him, Data?"

"I have been unable to create a neural path around the Borg implants, sir. It is Captain Picard himself who has somehow managed to initiate contact."

Worf spoke from his tactical position on the bridge. "The Borg ship has stopped."

Riker asked the ensign at the helm, "How long before intercept?"

"Two minutes, sir."

Riker spoke again, "Mr. Data, we have two minutes to figure out what we can do with it."

"Sir, it is clear the Borg are either unable or unwilling to terminate their subspace links."

Doctor Crusher said, "That may be their Achilles heel, Captain… their interdependency."

Pidge's eyes lit up as she got what Doctor Crusher was saying. Her fingers flew across the holographic screen that projected from her wrist gauntlet. "Since he's part of the collective cutting him off would hurt them."

Crusher nodded, "That's right. That's what I'm suggesting."

Pidge giggled, "Yeah, it's like a game I used to play with Lemmings as the characters of the game. If one jumps off a cliff the rest do too."

Riker replied, "Data, is it possible to plant a command into the collective consciousness?"

"It is conceivable, sir but it would require altering the pathway from the root command to affect all iterative branchpoints in…"

Riker cut him off. "Make every effort, Mr. Data."

"Sir, what command shall I attempt to plant?"

Riker replied, "Something straightforward like disarm your weapons systems."

As Data attempted to plant a command into the Borg, the cube tried to latch onto the ship with their tractor beam causing the Enterprise to rock from the impact.

 

"Princess, the Borg have locked onto the Enterprise with a tractor beam," Coran said as his voice rose in panic.

"Fire all weapons on that ship, Coran," she replied as she frowned.

 

As Data tried to get into the subcommands of the Borg Picard said, "Sleep."

Doctor Crusher looked at her tricorder, "He's regaining consciousness."

Again Picard said, "Sleep." Which Doctor Crusher mistook thinking that he was saying he wanted to sleep.

Troi moved forward, "It's Captain Picard, not Locutus."

"Sleep, Data."

"That's it," Pidge said as her amber eyes glowed. "He's telling you to tell the Borg to sleep."

Data's fingers flew over the keys as he worked furiously while he stayed on his feet as he tried to get the Borg to stop their attack. Suddenly, the ship stopped rocking under the Borg's attack and was released from the tractor beam.

Riker's voice was heard in the lab, "Mr. Data, what the hell just happened?"

Data said, "I successfully planted a command into the Borg collective consciousness. It misdirected them to believe it was time to regenerate. In effect, I put them all to sleep."

 

It was determined that the Borg were asleep; however, because of this malfunction, there was a feedback loop that caused the cube ship to build up power that started a self-destruct sequence.

The Enterprise and the Castle of Lions moved to a safe distance as the Borg cube blew in an explosion. Everyone involved was able to blow out a sigh of relief.

 

Picard's body jerked as he slumped forward but caught himself. Doctor Crusher ran her tricorder over him and then read what her scanner displayed. "Life signs are stable. The DNA around the microcircuit fibers are returning to normal." She smiled as she gazed at the Captain who stepped out of the cage.

Troi gazed at him, "How do you feel?"

He held up the Borg arm and looked at it before his eyes turned to Counselor Troi. "Almost Human. With just a bit of a headache."

Crusher replied, "We'll get you to sickbay. We won't have any trouble getting those implants out now."

Riker gazed at him, "How much do you remember?"

Picard's eyes turned away from Riker as he stared at a spot on the wall, "Everything. Including some brilliantly unorthodox strategy from a former first officer of mine."

Riker smiled at the praise.


	7. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fight over it's now time for the Paladins, Allura, and Coran to return to their own universe.

The Paladins stood inside Picard's Ready Room as Princess Allura, and Coran sat on his couch. Riker had finished giving his captain his report when a chime came from his door.

Picard wanted nothing more than to try to get back to work, but the patches on the side of his head were the last vestiges of the physical reminders of what the Borg had done to him. He knew that it would take time for his mental health, but he was throwing himself back into his work. He couldn't show weakness at this moment.

"Come," he spoke.

Commander Shelby stepped into the room and approached his desk, "Request to permission to disembark, sir." She spoke to Riker.

Riker caught her eyes with his and silently but pointedly turned his head toward Picard.

"Permission granted," Picard spoke brusquely. He stood, "They picked a fine officer for the task force, Commander."

"We'll have the fleet back up in less than a year." She pointedly turned her attention back to Riker, "I imagine you'll have your choice of any command, sir."

Lance stifled a giggle at Riker's almost shocked gaze that he tore away from Shelby and turned to Picard.

Riker sucked in a breath and gazed back at Shelby. "Everyone is so concerned about my next job. With all due respect, Commander…" he turned his attention back to Picard for a moment, "sir my career plans are my own business and no one else's. But it's nice to know that I'll have a few options."

Commander Shelby replied, "I hope I have the fortune of serving with you again, sir." She smiled at Riker and then nodded to Picard, "Captain." She turned and strode out of the ready room.

Riker exited the room after getting the order to take the Enterprise to Earth Station McKinley for repairs.

Picard stood and gazed out the window at the Earth below.

Princess Allura quietly cleared her throat.

Picard turned an apologetic smile tugging at his lips. "Now we need to figure out how to get you back to your reality."

A bright flash of light appeared in the room, as Q stood there clapping. The skin around his eyes crinkled as a smile lit his face. "Bravo, all of you. You do know how to relieve boredom. How exciting that was."

Picard's face changed to that of barely contained rage as red flared on his cheeks. "How dare you take these people from their reality and transport them to ours and put their lives in danger just for your amusement!"

Q held up a hand as he wagged his index finger back and forth and shook his head, "Don't lose your temper, Picard. I'd hate to have to turn you into a single-celled organism."

Princess Allura glared at the alien. "I didn't find it humorous or fun. We are not toys for you to play with. If my father were here…"

Q smiled at the young woman, "You are your father's daughter. Oh, the stories I could tell."

"I don't," Allura settled her hands on her hips as she stared at Q. "We must get back to our reality to defeat Zarkon and free the universe of his tyranny."

Q sighed as he raised his hand, but before he could do anything, Pidge grabbed his arm. "Wait. Before you send us back, I need to say goodbye to someone."

She ran out of the ready room and found Data on the bridge. "Data, I just wanted to say goodbye," she said in a rush.

Data glanced at her for a moment, "I have something for you," he said as he handed her a disk. "I believe you can find how to read this information. Here's the schematics on how to create a positronic brain. Also, Commander La Forge has added information on how to create a food replicator based on Guinan's information about something called food goo."

"Thanks, Data." She replied as Shiro stuck his head out to call for her to hurry back. "Gotta go," she cried out, and a huge smile lit her face as she raced back in.

Q stared at the smallest Paladin, "Ready now?"

"Ready."

There was a bright flash of light and the Paladins, Allura and Coran found themselves back on the bridge of the Castle of Lions. They glanced around not seeing the Enterprise or Earth.

"Coran," Allura said, "Where are we?"

Coran checked his console and turned around to face her, "We're back on course for the Blade of Marmora's base."

Allura sighed in relief, "I hope that's the last time we see that vile creature."

Q's head materialized from the side of the bridge by Pidge. "Maybe, maybe not," he replied as his head disappeared.


End file.
